Brinicle
Brinicle Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art By Sol Character Information Age 17 years Gender Female Orientation ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ MBTI Personality INTJ Occupation N/A Tribe Sea/Sky hybrid Relatives Unnamed SeaWing (father), Unnamed SkyWing (mother) Powers and abilities Strong swimmer, glowstripes produce dim light and heat Quote ”What part of ‘leave me alone’ is so hard to understand?" Appearance Brinicle’s body is more SkyWing-like, but even at a distance, she probably wouldn’t be mistaken for one, with the webbing on her back and neck being a dead giveaway. Her body is mostly blue, while her underbelly is orange and yellow, as is her webbing and horns. She has small white glowstripes on her face and underbelly. Her tail is somewhat thicker than the average SkyWing’s. Personality Nervous – it can take a lot to get Brinicle to talk to you. In fact, unless she’s completely comfortable in the situation, she’s probably going to try to keep the conversation as short as possible while she looks for a way to get out ASAP. She absolutely hates being the centre of attention, and will often simply try to hide from any situation she’s uncomfortable with (with varying degrees of success). Irritable – Brinicle doesn’t have a lot of patience, but due to the whole ‘too scared of the attention to say what she thinks’ thing, she tends to bottle up her frustration at everything around her. On the rare occasions where she’s finally decided that she’s had enough, screaming and/or crying normally takes place. Otherwise, she’ll probably just give you an evil look or growl while internally ranting about how she hates you and all you stand for. Sarcastic – Brinicle’s so used to being sarcastic that sometimes things that she meant seriously are taken as sarcasm. If you hang out with her long enough for her to be comfortable around you, you’ll find that her sense of humour can usually be placed into one of two categories – dark, and sarcasm. It’s also a good way of telling how angry she is – if she’s rephrasing things you say in the most stupid-sounding way possible and telling you what a great idea that is, she’s probably only just restraining herself from yelling. Excitable – although this usually manifests itself in the form of being about three seconds away from bolting in whatever situation she’s in, one thing to note is that if you manage to get Brinicle talking about something she likes, she’s probably not shutting up for a while. She genuinely loves to talk about subjects she’s knowledgeable about, and will happily keep talking – until the thought that she’s being a bother occurs and she promptly shuts up. History Brinicle’s childhood didn’t really have any sort of huge tragedy in it, but her social problems started when she was young. As a dragonet, she found it hard to relate to the other dragonets her age, so as a result she would always end up saying the wrong thing, or not catching on to something quickly enough and being made a fool of. When this kept happening, she eventually just decided to stop trying, taking up scrolls for company instead. As she grew up, she did get better at actually interacting with others, but her discomfort still hadn’t left. She found nearly everyone else too loud and annoying and it felt like none of them would just *leave her alone* like she wanted. Sure, she had some friends, but they were far outweighed by the dragons she just wanted to shut up already. Even today, all she really wants is a quiet spot to be left in peace without someone barging in on her. The result of that is quite a few rather creative hiding spots that she spends most of her free time in. Gallery CC65AC45-338C-4DD9-ABE4-C81CCD11FA35.jpeg|By Sol B4AA5657-510B-43CD-9264-8C09BCC787A2.png|By Jadegrove Brinicle.png|By Verglas Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (DarkusDragon)